uncle_grandpafandomcom-20200222-history
Evil Wizard
Evil Wizard is a recurring short that aired after the episodes Leg Wrestle, Uncle Grandpa Land and Costume Crisis. Character Appearances Major Characters *Evil Wizard *Eddie *Nameless Man with Red Sweater *Angel Kid *Devil Kid Minor Characters *Debbie *Nameless Blonde Girl with Pink Outfit *Old Lady *Mart Mart Customers *Susie's Mom *Moe *Mrs. Numty *G-Dog *Cab Guy *Nameless Woman with Red Dress *Nameless Man with Big Nose *Tina (Mentioned) *Diane (Mentioned) *Rachel (Mentioned) Plot After Leg Wrestle The short starts with Evil Wizard at his lab. He wants to do evil things, but he needs to choose from all the evil things he could possibly do. Some of the choices he has are: Demolish a Pet Store, Bring fire to an orphanage, destroying the Earth, or Ruin Eddie's life. He picks ruining Eddie's life. When he arrives by Eddie, his foot immediately gets ran over by a taxi. The Evil Wizard casts a spell to make Eddie's shoes tie together after Eddie asked him if he was okay. Eddie fixes his tied-up shoes then finds a $20 dollar bill. Eddie then discovers that the $20 dollar bill is actually glued to an $100 dollar bill, which is a total of $120 dollars. He tells Evil Wizard that if it weren't for him, he would have never found that money and that his name should be "Lucky Wizard" and walks away. Evil Wizard gives up then teleports to the Taco Store for $2 dollars Taco Tuesday. Evil Wizard then exits the Taco Store with food and the short ends. After Uncle Grandpa Land Evil Wizard passes by a Laundromat and decides to go inside to make someone have a terrible day. Once he goes inside and presents himself to everyone he sees that no one is interested, so he goes ahead to choose which sucker will feel his evil wrath. Evil Wizard chooses a guy in a green shirt to humiliate and the way he decides to humiliate this guy is to spread glue on his sweater so when he puts it on he'll be stuck. The guy notices his sweater stiff and he also notices Evil Wizard laughing at him, the guy tries to move in his stiff sweater and he bumps into a radio and turns it on, he continues to move which makes it look like he's dancing to the music and everyone at the Laundromat are surprised at his dance moves. Evil Wizard sees the guy getting all the credit and he becomes jealous at the guy, Evil Wizard is still happy that he ruined his sweater then he notices that he'll be late for his 4:00 power yoga class. All the yoga ladies walk out the building and Evil Wizard is followed behind them waving goodbye to them and he feels good to be at one with his inner evil. After Costume Crisis For Halloween, Evil Wizard has a evil plan, he'll pass out a concoction of poison that will slowly rot their bodies, make their teeth fall out of their skulls and cause their hearts to stop beating. For the final task, he'll individually wrap each does to create enough garbage that will contaminate their natural habitat and destroying them and the world they hold so dear. Evil Wizard's first victims arrive at the door, the kids are happy to see candy, Evil Wizard tries to say that they are his morbid morsels and they are deadly. The kids think the candy is great and Evil Wizard tells them to wait as their teeth will fall out of their skull, the angel kid says she'll floss. Evil Wizard points out that it'll corrode their bodies, the devil kid says only if they eat too much and that's why they balance it out with healthy food and exercise. Evil Wizard's plan failed and the kids throw their trash on the floor, Evil Wizard tries to tell him that they forgot their rubbish and that he just swept his castle. Gallery After Leg Wrestler Evil Wizard 050.png Evil Wizard 049.png Evil Wizard 048.png Evil Wizard 047.png Evil Wizard 046.png Evil Wizard 045.png Evil Wizard 044.png Evil Wizard 043.png Evil Wizard 042.png Evil Wizard 041.png Evil Wizard 040.png Evil Wizard 039.png Evil Wizard 038.png Evil Wizard 037.png Evil Wizard 036.png Evil Wizard 035.png Evil Wizard 034.png Evil Wizard 033.png Evil Wizard 032.png Evil Wizard 031.png Evil Wizard 030.png Evil Wizard 029.png Evil Wizard 028.png Evil Wizard 027.png Evil Wizard 026.png Evil Wizard 025.png Evil Wizard 024.png Evil Wizard 023.png Evil Wizard 022.png Evil Wizard 021.png Evil Wizard 020.png Evil Wizard 019.png Evil Wizard 018.png Evil Wizard 017.png Evil Wizard 016.png Evil Wizard 015.png Evil Wizard 014.png Evil Wizard 013.png Evil Wizard 012.png Evil Wizard 011.png Evil Wizard 010.png Evil Wizard 009.png Evil Wizard 008.png Evil Wizard 007.png Evil Wizard 006.png Evil Wizard 005.png Evil Wizard 004.png Evil Wizard 003.png Evil Wizard 002.png Evil Wizard 001.png Unclegrandpa clip 023 02 CNVHD.flv101.png Unclegrandpa clip 023 02 CNVHD.flv100.png Unclegrandpa clip 023 02 CNVHD.flv99.png Unclegrandpa clip 023 02 CNVHD.flv104.png Unclegrandpa clip 023 02 CNVHD.flv103.png Unclegrandpa clip 023 02 CNVHD.flv102.png Unclegrandpa clip 023 02 CNVHD.flv107.png Unclegrandpa clip 023 02 CNVHD.flv106.png Unclegrandpa clip 023 02 CNVHD.flv105.png Unclegrandpa clip 023 02 CNVHD.flv110.png Unclegrandpa clip 023 02 CNVHD.flv109.png Unclegrandpa clip 023 02 CNVHD.flv108.png Unclegrandpa clip 023 02 CNVHD.flv111.png Unclegrandpa clip 023 02 CNVHD.flv115.png Unclegrandpa clip 023 02 CNVHD.flv120.png Unclegrandpa clip 023 02 CNVHD.flv123.png Unclegrandpa clip 023 02 CNVHD.flv126.png Unclegrandpa clip 023 02 CNVHD.flv134.png Unclegrandpa clip 023 02 CNVHD.flv136.png Unclegrandpa clip 023 02 CNVHD.flv140.png Unclegrandpa clip 023 02 CNVHD.flv139.png Unclegrandpa clip 023 02 CNVHD.flv138.png Unclegrandpa clip 023 02 CNVHD.flv143.png Unclegrandpa clip 023 02 CNVHD.flv142.png Unclegrandpa clip 023 02 CNVHD.flv141.png Unclegrandpa clip 023 02 CNVHD.flv144.png Unclegrandpa clip 023 02 CNVHD.flv161.png Unclegrandpa clip 023 02 CNVHD.flv160.png Unclegrandpa clip 023 02 CNVHD.flv159.png Unclegrandpa clip 023 02 CNVHD.flv163.png Unclegrandpa clip 023 02 CNVHD.flv162.png Unclegrandpa clip 023 02 CNVHD.flv167.png Unclegrandpa clip 023 02 CNVHD.flv166.png Unclegrandpa clip 023 02 CNVHD.flv165.png Unclegrandpa clip 023 02 CNVHD.flv169.png Unclegrandpa clip 023 02 CNVHD.flv168.png Unclegrandpa clip 023 02 CNVHD.flv221.png Unclegrandpa clip 023 02 CNVHD.flv223.png Unclegrandpa clip 023 02 CNVHD.flv222.png Eddie 10.png Eddie 9.png Eddie 8.png Eddie 7.png Eddie 6.png Eddie 5.png Eddie 4.png Eddie 3.png Eddie 2.png Eddie 1.png Evil Wizard and Eddie 25.png Evil Wizard and Eddie 24.png Evil Wizard and Eddie 23.png Evil Wizard and Eddie 22.png Evil Wizard and Eddie 21.png Evil Wizard and Eddie 20.png Evil Wizard and Eddie 19.png Evil Wizard and Eddie 18.png Evil Wizard and Eddie 17.png Evil Wizard and Eddie 16.png Evil Wizard and Eddie 15.png Evil Wizard and Eddie 14.png Evil Wizard and Eddie 13.png Evil Wizard and Eddie 12.png Evil Wizard and Eddie 11.png Evil Wizard and Eddie 10.png Evil Wizard and Eddie 9.png Evil Wizard and Eddie 8.png Evil Wizard and Eddie 7.png Evil Wizard and Eddie 6.png Evil Wizard and Eddie 5.png Evil Wizard and Eddie 4.png Evil Wizard and Eddie 3.png Evil Wizard and Eddie 2.png Evil Wizard and Eddie 1.png TempData .wmv786.png TempData .wmv785.png Evil Wizard and Eddie 30.png Evil Wizard and Eddie 29.png Evil Wizard and Eddie 28.png Evil Wizard and Eddie 27.png Evil Wizard and Eddie 26.png Eddie 30.png Eddie 29.png Eddie 28.png Eddie 27.png Eddie 26.png Eddie 25.png Eddie 24.png Eddie 23.png Eddie 22.png Eddie 21.png Eddie 20.png Eddie 19.png Eddie 18.png Eddie 17.png Eddie 16.png Eddie 15.png Eddie 14.png Eddie 13.png Eddie 12.png Eddie 11.png Evil Wizard 090.png Evil Wizard 089.png Evil Wizard 088.png Evil Wizard 087.png Evil Wizard 086.png Evil Wizard 085.png Evil Wizard 084.png Evil Wizard 083.png Evil Wizard 082.png Evil Wizard 081.png Evil Wizard 080.png Evil Wizard 079.png Evil Wizard 078.png Evil Wizard 077.png Evil Wizard 076.png Evil Wizard 075.png Evil Wizard 074.png Evil Wizard 073.png Evil Wizard 072.png Evil Wizard 071.png Evil Wizard 070.png Evil Wizard 069.png Evil Wizard 068.png Evil Wizard 067.png Evil Wizard 066.png Evil Wizard 065.png Evil Wizard 064.png Evil Wizard 063.png Evil Wizard 062.png Evil Wizard 061.png Evil Wizard 060.png Evil Wizard 059.png Evil Wizard 058.png Evil Wizard 057.png Evil Wizard 056.png Evil Wizard 055.png Evil Wizard 054.png Evil Wizard 053.png Evil Wizard 052.png Evil Wizard 051.png After Uncle Grandpa Land Laundromat 25.png Laundromat 24.png Laundromat 23.png Laundromat 22.png Laundromat 21.png Laundromat 20.png Laundromat 19.png Laundromat 18.png Laundromat 17.png Laundromat 16.png Laundromat 15.png Laundromat 14.png Laundromat 13.png Laundromat 12.png Laundromat 11.png Laundromat 10.png Laundromat 09.png Laundromat 08.png Laundromat 07.png Laundromat 06.png Laundromat 05.png Laundromat 04.png Laundromat 03.png Laundromat 02.png Laundromat 01.png Evil Wizard in Laundromat 40.png Evil Wizard in Laundromat 39.png Evil Wizard in Laundromat 38.png Evil Wizard in Laundromat 37.png Evil Wizard in Laundromat 36.png Evil Wizard in Laundromat 35.png Evil Wizard in Laundromat 34.png Evil Wizard in Laundromat 33.png Evil Wizard in Laundromat 32.png Evil Wizard in Laundromat 31.png Evil Wizard in Laundromat 30.png Evil Wizard in Laundromat 29.png Evil Wizard in Laundromat 28.png Evil Wizard in Laundromat 27.png Evil Wizard in Laundromat 26.png Evil Wizard in Laundromat 25.png Evil Wizard in Laundromat 24.png Evil Wizard in Laundromat 23.png Evil Wizard in Laundromat 22.png Evil Wizard in Laundromat 21.png Evil Wizard in Laundromat 20.png Evil Wizard in Laundromat 19.png Evil Wizard in Laundromat 18.png Evil Wizard in Laundromat 17.png Evil Wizard in Laundromat 16.png Evil Wizard in Laundromat 15.png Evil Wizard in Laundromat 14.png Evil Wizard in Laundromat 13.png Evil Wizard in Laundromat 12.png Evil Wizard in Laundromat 11.png Evil Wizard in Laundromat 10.png Evil Wizard in Laundromat 09.png Evil Wizard in Laundromat 08.png Evil Wizard in Laundromat 07.png Evil Wizard in Laundromat 06.png Evil Wizard in Laundromat 05.png Evil Wizard in Laundromat 04.png Evil Wizard in Laundromat 03.png Evil Wizard in Laundromat 02.png Evil Wizard in Laundromat 01.png Official Art and Story Boards Evil Wizard Storyboard 001.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 002.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 003.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 004.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 005.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 006.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 007.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 008.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 009.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 010.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 011.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 012.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 013.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 014.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 015.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 016.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 017.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 018.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 019.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 020.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 021.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 022.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 023.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 024.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 025.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 026.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 027.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 028.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 029.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 030.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 031.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 032.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 033.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 034.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 035.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 036.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 037.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 038.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 039.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 040.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 041.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 042.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 043.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 044.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 045.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 046.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 047.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 048.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 049.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 050.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 051.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 052.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 053.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 054.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 055.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 056.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 057.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 058.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 059.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 060.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 061.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 062.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 063.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 064.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 065.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 066.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 067.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 068.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 069.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 070.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 071.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 072.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 073.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 074.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 075.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 076.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 077.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 078.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 079.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 080.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 081.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 082.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 083.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 084.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 085.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 086.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 087.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 088.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 089.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 090.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 091.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 092.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 093.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 094.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 095.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 096.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 097.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 098.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 099.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 100.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 101.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 102.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 103.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 104.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 105.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 106.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 107.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 108.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 109.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 110.jpg Evil Wizard Storyboard 111.jpg Category:Shorts Category:Recurring Shorts